Deadly Love
by piratejessieswaby
Summary: AN: Hello fellow readers this is chapter 3 of Original Love: Love Bites and can stand as one off one shot This lemon was written by Infrena


AN: Hello fellow readers this is chapter 3 of Original Love: Love Bites and can stand as one off one shot

This lemon was written by Infrena

Sexy! No No

Elena stood in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by

dancers and others moving to the sound of the music being boomed out by the loud speakers from the DJ booth.

Moving through the crowd with loud declarations of 'excuse me' and 'pardon me', she made her way to the bar where her two best friends sat on the bar stools waiting for her arrival.

Caroline was the first to notice her and she jumped out of her chair and ran to hug the brunette.

"Elena, I'm so glad you made it!" Caroline yelled, drink in hand.

The brunette hugged her back mindful of the drink she carried.

"I'm glad to be here."

As soon as the blonde released her, Bonnie strolled up to her and hugged her as well through not so heartily as Caroline did.

It was expected, Elena knew.

They haven't been the best of friends since what had happened to her mother.

"Bonnie, you made it." Elena breathed after Bonnie released her.

The witch ran a hand through her curly locks before looking at the blonde who was currently sipping her drink.

"I did. Caroline suggested that we need to have a girl's night out and I agree." Bonnie said.

There was a pregnant pause between them before Caroline sighed loudly in annoyance.

She drowned the whole glass in one gulp and slammed it on the bar before turning back to her shocked friends.

"You guys, we need to have fun!"

The young vampire grabbed their hands and dragged the two out towards the dance floor.

She purposely handed both of them to random men before she found a tall, tanned dance partner of her own.

They looked at her dubiously before she laughed and wrapped her arms around her partner.

"Have fun!" Caroline yelled before getting lost in the brightly colored lights and pumping music.

Kol Mikaelson walked into the darkened club, distaste and curiosity apparent on his face.

Elijah and Klaus had told him about this century's new customs and apparently going to a 'club' was one that many humans frequently went to.

Klaus had told him it was a great place to get a snack or two not to mention the numerous beautiful woman that frequent 'clubs'.

So with that in mind, Kol put on his favourite black leather pants and black leather jacket and devilish smile and headed towards the establishment.

Looking around, he saw that Klaus had been correct in his stories; the building was swarming with beautiful women.

Some were dancing, some were intoxicated, and some were merely watching the crowd.

He sped towards the topmost balcony that overlooked the entire floor.

Because of his boyish looks and mysterious aura, woman flocked to him.

Some were seductive and others were downright scandalous in their short dresses and their high heels.

But something in him shrugged them off as he scanned the crowd.

He watched as long brown hair swayed in the air and he glanced to see that its owner was none other than the doppelganger that the Salvatore brothers had flocked over.

She was wearing a short, dark blue dress that was snug in the right places and seemed to cling to her.

Watching her move sent a sensation throughout his body that ended at his manhood.

Inwardly he groaned, never had he felt such a reaction to a woman.

It hadn't been long since he bedded a woman but they had never made him hard at such a sight.

He clenched his fists at the sight of her body slowly grinding on her oblivious dance partner. For some reason, he wanted to be the one receiving her pouty glances and her roaming touches.

Frustrated, he turned around in an effort to rid himself of her presence.

Yet, the more he tried to deny himself of her existence, the more he wanted to see her.

Kol ran his hand through his brown locks and turned once more to see her end her dancing with the oaf.

He listened as she told the Ayanna descendant she had to go to the restroom to freshen up.

Hearing this, a grin spread across his pink lips.

He would rid himself of this feeling he had for her.

Elena made her way through the crowd as she left the bathroom.

For some reason people seemed to flock around the bathroom doing nothing but talking.

After dancing her problems away, Elena felt…relieved. The whole thing between Stefan and Damon and Klaus left her strung out and a night out is what she truly needed.

No vampires, no complicated feelings, nothing.

It was just the feel of the music thumping beneath her feet and the flashing of the colourful lights.

She moved to return to the dance floor when strong hands wrapped around her middle and pulled her away from the stuffiness of the club.

Before she could mutter a sound of protest, she felt a chilly breeze against her skin and realized that she was outside, most likely behind the club.

Her back was pressed up alongside the building and looked up to see none other than Kol peering down at her.

"Kol, what do you want?" Elena said, glaring her chocolate brown eyes at the Original.

A smirk appeared on his face and Elena became wary of the smirk.

It was something the vampires she knew used to threaten her.

"I do not understand. What is it about you?" Kol said as he placed a firm grip on her waist.

Elena wanted to struggle but thought twice about it.

It would only leave her with bruises in the morning.

"Understand wh-" Elena said as Kol bent down and inhaled the skin at her neck.

To the Original, she smelled of vanilla despite the fact the club was drenched with sweat and smoke.

He grew fascinated with her scent and placed his lips at her pulse point.

Elena wanted move him away, to stop him from feeling her up but she was immobilized by the grip he had on her waist.

"Kol, stop!" Elena demanded but yet a part of her didn't want it to stop.

Kol was an incredibly handsome man and the way he sucked on her neck made her quiver.

She knew she should stop him but why? He obviously wanted her and she had wanted him.

A cool hand cupped her breast through the thin material of her dress and she couldn't suppress the moan that escaped from her lip glossed lips. Hearing the soft sensual moan, Kol chuckled softly.

"Doesn't that feel good Elena?" He asked, his voice taking on a huskily tone.

"Yes, it does." Elena said, licking her lips.

She rose up her hands and ran her small fingers though his hair, liking the feel of it against her skin.

He removed his mouth from her neck, ignoring the slight whimper from her.

She watched as he licked his index finger before lowering it down between them to her womanhood.

He kept his gaze on the brunette as he pushed the thin material of the underwear she wore.

Slowly, he pushed the digit inside of her walls, earning another moan form her, this one more loudly than the last.

The velvet feeling of her core contracted against his finger and made him go hard instantly.

Elena watched with heavily lidded eyes as Kol began to pump his finger in and out of her, at a quick rate.

She clung to him, wantonly and desperately as he fingered her sending her higher and higher with each stroke.

He felt her core close around his finger and judging by the quickening of her breathing and her rising heart rate that she was close to climaxing.

He inserted another finger and kept his fast pace, watching as beads of sweat appeared on her neck.

Elena was soaring and soaring until, she cried out in pleasure as she came on his fingers.

Kol felt her release coat his fingers as her core quivered until she rode her release off.

A smile appeared on her face and he kissed her full on the lips.

The Original moved to hoist her up against the wall so he could satisfy himself but the sound of quickened footsteps deterred him.

Cursing under his breath at the approaching intrusion, he sat the doppelganger on the ground and kissed her lips fully.

"We must continue this encounter soon, my dear Elena." He said giving her a view of him licking her essence off of his fingers.

Using his abilities, he sped away just as the blonde vampire and the Bennett witch opened the door and saw their best friend sitting on the ground with content and flushed look.

He watched from afar as they ushered her from the club and into the car where they sped away.

Oh yes, Kol would get another chance to taste fully what the brunette had so wantonly offered to him.

It was only just a matter of time.

After reassuring Caroline and Bonnie that she was alright, Elena trudged up the stairs of her house to her room. Sighing, Elena shut her bedroom door behind her intending to plop down on her comfortable bed and dive into a peaceful sleep.

Instead, Elena felt her eyes go wide at her new guest.

Kol had appeared and was currently lying on her bed shirtless and in those sexy leather pants that hugged his beautiful frame.

Elena let out a squeak of surprise at her visitor. "Kol, what are you doing here?"

The young Original flashed a bright smile for answering. "My dear, I'm just trying to finish what we started a little while ago."

The brunette took a step back and pointed towards the door.

"Kol you have to leave." She said vehemently.

A chuckle passed his devilishly perfect lips. "I don't think so. I want you and obviously want me. I can practically smell it.

Elena felt her chocolate eyes go wide at his declaration and she subconsciously squeezed her thighs together.

She couldn't deny that Kol was beautiful, so much like Damon and Stefan.

His otherworldly beauty fascinated her and she so much wanted to just strip away her inhibitions and let him devour her.

While she was lost in thinking, she didn't realize that Kol had slipped off the bed and was behind her in a flash.

Soft large hands snaked their way around her waist pulling her from her thoughts.

Kol's warm breath danced across the exposed skin at her neck making Elena close her eyes as delicious heat spread across her body pooling once again at her core.

"Let me take you." Kol breathed. His own desire was apparent in his voice.

A small whimper came from Elena giving him his answer.

Satisfied, Kol roamed his hands all around her body exploring every inch of her clothed form.

He pressed his waist into Elena, making her aware of his hardened manhood.

Since she did not reject him, Kol decided to reach up at the zipper of her dress and pulled it down revealing her creamy back.

A small shudder escaped Elena as her back was exposed to the air and the vampire behind her.

Kol removed her dress and in his wake he left trails of kisses travelling down to her shoulder.

As the dress pooled to the floor, Elena bit back a moan as Kol's hands cupped her breast roughly and rubbed her sensitive nipples with his thumb.

"You like that?" Kol asked huskily.

"Yessss…Oh Kol!" Elena moaned as one of his trailed down her abdomen to her waist where it hovered over her sweet spot.

Elena prepared herself for what was about to come but Kol suddenly removed both of his hands.

Standing in nothing but baby blue panties, Elena opened her eyes to see Kol grab her hand and led her to the bed.

Lying down on her bed, Elena watched as Kol hastily removed those sinful leather pants and revealed his nakedness to her.

He lowered himself on her, first kissing each and every part of her skin before setting his sights on the barrier that hid her from him.

Slightly growling, he grabbed the offending piece of cloth between his teeth and ripped them clean off earning a yelp from the brunette.

"Sorry love couldn't help myself." He said chuckling.

Elena smiled at him and watched with lust filled eyes as he lowered his mouth to her womanly core.

At the sound of him eating her out, sensations of pleasure rippled throughout Elena.

She could hardly think straight as his tongue darted in and out of her bringing her close to fulfilment.

Elena arched her hips and tried to, as much as she could, grind her core closer to his mouth.

Kol chuckled which vibrated throughout her sending her more towards the edge.

Kol could hear her heart rate speed up as she got closer and closer to orgasm.

A small pinch of her pearl made Elena cry out in ecstasy as she came, flooding Kol's sexy lips with her essence.

She rode out the wave of pleasure as Kol licked every drop leaving her squeaky clean.

Breathing hard, Elena closed her eyes.

Her body felt like string cheese but the smile on her face told Kol everything.

He raised himself closer and kissed her on the lips giving her a taste of herself.

The doppelganger wanted to sleep but Kol was having none of that.

He pulled her legs up and arched them, manoeuvring himself between them.

Rock hard, Kol slid only the tip of his dick in, wanting her full attention as he claimed her.

"Elena, open your eyes. I want to see you as I fuck you."

Chocolate brown eyes fluttered open quickly as Kol pushed the rest of himself in, stretching her to accommodate him.

The Original bit his lips as he sheathed all of himself in, trying his hardest not to finish because she was heaven.

"Fuck Elena, you're so tight." Kol grounded out as he paused to let her adjust.

As soon as she removed the death grip her teeth had on her pouty bottom lip, Kol started to thrust in and out of her, slowly at first then increased his movements as he realized she met him thrust for thrust.

Elena whimpered wantonly as the man above her fucked her senseless.

The vampire held her waist with one hand as he plunged into her over and over again sending her closer to the edge.

Kol felt her velvety walls clinch around his dick, a good sign that he was about to come soon.

Surprising the human, he removed his hand from her waist and brought it down to her leg.

He forced open her legs and held one high in the air giving him more access.

The new move made Elena moan loudly and he felt her spasm underneath him as she came.

Triggered by her release, he violently came after her, coating her walls with his thick seed.

Sparked by his release, he felt his facial features shift and his fangs protrude.

Learning towards her neck, he roughly bit down on her neck, a soft mew emitted from Elena yet there weren't any words of protest from her.

Drinking on the sweet blood of his lover, he made sure not to take too much.

Getting his fill, Kol removed his fangs from her olive skin and ran his tongue over the puncture marks.

The soft beating of her heart told him that she had fallen asleep much to the delight of Kol.

He had worn her out and deliciously so.

Pulling the covers around them, he fell asleep; the soft beating of her heart lulled him to sleep contently.


End file.
